fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lekmos/Exist2035 verse sandbox for characters
BackstoryEdit Character created by Lekmos. Yahweh is one of primordial beings who shape current world to existence long ago. He is also creator angels anf humans to planet earth. He has also created heavenly realm, hell for those who rebel against him and limbo realm which flicks over current reality. Yahweh is most bizarre being in existence as he has been last seen around medivelan times, but then vanish from heaven and form earth thus leaving his current location unknow. This has lead many mythological creatures to race in power and try rise power. Howewer other speculate that Yahweh is just waiting for new moment to come back to power, others state he will come back for last time to end it all.... Appearance and PersonalityEditEdit Yahweh appears as old man with white loincloth along side wooden cane wich help him walk around. He look at firts clance weak and innocent old man, but thruth is opposite. If angered he can transform his more bulkier and mid age looking man. This has many times fool many other gods think he is weak, but had pay sinister prize for their misjudgement. Yahweh is most time he look like humble old man who would love all, but in thruth he is egoist and perfectionist. He has sick hunger for his own glory and others prays for him. In simple terms, he want to be glorified at all time. This ou could see form angels which had own strict hierachy and keep Yahweh top of food cahin any cost. Another where Yahweh is good is mind games and make plans which are few steps ahead from his opponent. Personal StaticticsEdit Alignment: Lawfull Evil Date of Birth: Unknow Birthplace: Unknow Weight: Unknow Height: '160 cm in old man, 200 cm as "God form" '''Likes: '''Being glorified, making master plans '''Dislikes: ' 'Eye Color: '''Mostly pitch black, but sometimes with yellow iris '''Hair Color: '''White '''Hobbies: '''Wathcing over humanity '''Values: ' '''MBTI: Martial Status: '''Single '''Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: '''Himself, heaven '''Themes: Powers and abilitiesEdit [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]: Unknow, possibly Solar System Level Name: '''Yahweh, God, Big G, Father by angels, Saviour, Jesus '''Origin: Exist2035 Gender: Male Age: Unknow Classification: Primordial Being Powers and abilities: ''' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1,2 and 3), Cosmic Awareness (With this Yahweh looks happening around world), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 1), Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Matter Manipulation (Sub-atomic level), Telekinesis (Type 2), Holy Fire Manipulation, Immortality (type 4 and 8), Regeneration (High), Soul Manipulation, Ligth Magic (Type 3), Causality Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Exorcism, Healing/Resurrection, Holy Artifacts or Weaponry and Miracles), Smite (Physical and range), Shapeshifting (Full conversion), Illusion Manipulation (Type 3), Teleportation and Dimensional Travel (Yahweh can teleport everywhere in world and between realms), Non-Physical Interaction, Angel Summoning, Creation (With this Yahweh has created world, mortals, angels and many others), Mind Manipulation (Yahweh can control others minds easily), Telepathy (Yahweh could read or hear many minds at once around world), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Type 2, created heaven, limbo and later hell. His own version of paradise, where the ``blessed souls`` and his faithfull angel live.), BFR and Sealing (Lucifer could send and seal his opponent to own personal pocket reality), Acausality (Type 1, Going past and try kill Lucifer, it is no no), Aura (Explosive, Materialized and Fear-inducing), Power Nullification (via energy-, matter-, and reality manipulation), Law Manipulation (My decision is law in world), Order Manipulation (Type 3, My order is absolute to you), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3, Can control human faiths as conceptual level), Resistance (to power nullification, energy-, matter-, causality-, space-time manipulation and reality warping) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Attack_Potency '''Attack Potency]: Unknow, Possibly Solar System Level, '''(It never demonstrated fully what Yahweh is capable, but he has figth and sealed Primordial beast, who is told for it star system eater. yahweh has been created earth and can shape it freely, but no one has seen him done as all has come after him to existence) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Speed '''Speed]: Hypersonic+, '''(Can move faster than his archangels) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Lifting_Strength '''Lifting Strength]: Class M, '''(Par with with his archangels and Daniel) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Striking_Strength '''Striking Strength]: Unknow, Possibly Solar System Class, '''(Can hurt his archangels, Daniel and other gods easily) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Durability '''Durability]: Unknow, Possibly Solar System Class, '(Has been stated witsant strikes from Primordial beast) 'Stamina: Godly, ' 'Range: '''Atleast planetary, possibly Interplanetary, (Has shape earth easily, but has claim he could do same to whole solar system) ' [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Intelligence '''Intelligence']: '''Genious, (Has been around many years thus has learn many tactic and is many times ahead his opponets with many steps) '''Standart Equipment *Cane Weaknesses: ''' *If humans don`t believe him, his powers begin reduce. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Note: Stats ready, but there may be changes in future.... Daniel Summer Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Daniel Summers was normal child, later teenager, but when he come adulthood his life changed completely. He was at college and meet there girl name Ruby Rose. This girl look normal at fisrt clance, but was at fact supernatural hunter. Ruby had put her yey on Daniel as Daniel emit strong magical power around him. This was later confirmet as Daniel school was one in world who take magic and mythical creatures seriously, thus every student go trough magic inspection. Note in this world it strange if even normal human has magic abilities. Almost anyone can learn magic by learning, but certain humans are potent to creater magical power like Ruby. After this discovery Daniel accepted to take magic line to study his macigal powers more and join Ruby for his hunt for rogue monster around Japan. Later Daniel from many journeys learned use his magic power and ranked up most potent magic user in school, but this was noticed by certain female demon from hell who sees her change has come... Appearance and Personality Daniel appears as young man with brown hair and blue eyes. Wearing dark colour thousers and long jacket along side usually white shirt. Later as he discovers who he really are he can also sproud two angelic wings and retact them at will. Daniel was firstly easy going person and could make friends almost anyone. But as he become hunter his personality begin chang more calculating and causious towards new persons. Personal StaticticsEdit Alignment: Lawfull Good, Later Neutral Date of Birth: '6, June 1999 '''Birthplace: '''Unknow '''Weight: '''70 '''Height: '''178 cm '''Likes: ' 'Dislikes: ' 'Eye Color: '''Blue '''Hair Color: '''Brow '''Hobbies: ' 'Values: ' '''MBTI: Martial Status: 'Single '''Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: ' '''Themes: Powers and abilitiesEdit [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]: 8-C, 7-A with Enocian Magic | High 6-B to 7-A | High 6-B Name: 'Daniel Summer, Son of Morningstar, The Omen '''Origin: '''Exist2035 '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''18 to 20 '''Classification: '''Magic user, Later classificated as nephilim '''Powers and abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Enhanced Senses, Space-Time Manipulation (Type 1), Reality Warping (Limited), Energy Manipulation, Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Matter Manipulation (Subatomic level), Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (High), Light Magic (Type 2), Holy Fire Manipulation (As archangel Lucifer can use holy fire), Holy Manipulation (Exorcism, Healing/Resurrection and Miracles), Non-Physical Interaction, Wing Manifestation and manipulation, Photokinesis (Type 3), Cosmic Awareness, Telepathy (With this Daniel can communicate each others or other beings), Illusion Manipulation (Type 2), Teleportation and Dimensional Travel (Daniel can teleport between world and hell, but ), Omnilingualism (as nephilim Daniel can speak and understand all languages across world), Telekinesis (Type 2), Acausality (Type 1), Power Nullification (lower beings), Danmaku (By ), Explosion Manipulation (By ), Aura (Explosive, Materialized and Fear-inducing), Resistance (to power nullification, energy-, matter-, space-time manipulation and reality warping), [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Attack_Potency '''Attack Potency]: Building Level to Mountain Level, '(Daniel could go to to toe against angels and demons, easily hurt most supernatural beings and with his enocian magic hurt seraph and archdemon level beings) '| Large Country Level to Mountain Level, '(As his power awekened he destroyed area of 2500 kilometers. Later Lilith stole part his grace, but still he could figth evenly latter later) '| Large Country Level, '''(Later Daniel stole Lucifer grace and restored his original power back to level what he was after awekening and could match Michael in combat) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Speed '''Speed]: Hypersonic+, '''(Could move at mach 15,6 speed and react same speed) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Lifting_Strength '''Lifting Strength]: Class M [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Striking_Strength Striking Strength]: Building Level, '(Can figth evenly against demons and angels, easily defed normal supernatural beings) '| Large Country Class to Mountain Level, '(Suppose be par with Lucifer and Michael. Later figth evenly with Lilith) '| Large Country Level, '''(Can go toe to toe with Michael) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Durability '''Durability]: Building Level to Mountain Level, '(Can witstand strikes from angels and demons, with enocian magic he could witstand attacks from seraph or archdemons) '| Large Country Level to Mountain Level, '(Can witstand Lilith attacks) '| Large Country Level, '(Can figth par with Michael) 'Stamina: Superhuman+, '(Could do things which normal human would not dream about) '| Godlike, '(After his powers awekened Daniel has himself state that he don`t need rest anymore) 'Range: '''Tens of meters | Thousands of kilometers to hundreds of kilometers | Thousands of kilometers ' [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Intelligence '''Intelligence']: '''Above average, (As begining he is talent student and fast learner) | Gifted, (After awekening his learning come faster and he can memorise more than normal human) '''Standart Equipment Weaknesses: ''' *Enocian magic '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Note: Stats ready, but there may be changes in future.... Lucifer (Exist2035) BackstoryEdit Character created by Lekmos. Lucifer was first Yahweh created angels, top of his kind, most beatifull, most powerfull and most skilled angel. He was created to be Yahweh most perfect creation, his champion who would bring his justice to who wont follow Yahweh orders. Lucifer howewer grow pridefull towrds his creator especially as he was ordered to protect humans lowly beings with no skill or special abilities themselves. Lucifer gladly served Yahweh to against other gods as he view them parasites which ruins his father creates creation world itself. Yes Lucifer always admired earth beaty and find it manicifient creation, which should keep untouch. Thus after many years of serving his father hhe leaded rebellion against his father and started heavenly war for heaven throne, He was howewer halted by his brother Michael who has gained holy sword excalibur from Yahweh and with this Michael Manage to overpower and cast Lucifer out of heaven. Howewer Lucifer was not done even cast down earth and transformed to hideous being along side his rebel angels. Lucifer as still gods favorite could keep his ability shapeshift back to his glorious angelic for and versa back to his new cursed form, which would become know as his new name...Satan. As now he and his angels which all has been turned demons by Yahweh curse begin their own campaign to make humanity suffer and end it for all, along side make new plan to get back to heaven their rigthfull place. Satan and deons take new location as their home base and begin turn human to demons too. Lucifer was himself first to make example by turning certain human woman Lilith to archdemon. Lucifer keep his campaing up until Yahweh decided himself to decend to earth and later hell to claim lost souls for himself. Yahweh punished Lucifer one more time to put him inside special made cage for few thousands years... Appearance and Personality Lucifer appears as handsome mid age man with long blonde hair nad blue eyes with two pair of wings in his angel form. His satanic form he he has red skin red yeys with horns, demonic wings and tail. His other speciality being stan he has tail and as other demons has hair, he is bald but has flames in his head. Lucifer like his father is also egoist person who saw himself top at the food chain. He is also most time calm minded, elegant charmer and speaker, but he can be easy to anger if you hit rigth spot. But he can quickly collect himself and retunr his calm and deceive person. It dangerous to talk certain things with Lucifer as he has ability turn your own words against you very quickly to gain his own gain. Personal StaticticsEdit Alignment: Lawfull Evil Date of Birth: 'Million years ago '''Birthplace: '''Heaven '''Weight: '''90 kg '''Height: '''185 cm '''Likes: '''Corrupt others, being glorified like his father '''Dislikes: '''Certain things, which involve his failures '''Eye Color: '''Blue as angel, red as demon '''Hair Color: '''Blonde as angel, bald as demon or flame like '''Hobbies: '''Turning many as possile form Yahweh '''Values: ' '''MBTI: Martial Status: '''Single '''Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: '''Hell '''Themes: Powers and abilitiesEdit [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]: High 6-B | 7-A | High 6-B Name: Lucifer, Satan, Morningsar, The advesary Origin: Exist2035 Gender: Male Age: Million years old Classification: Archangel, Archdemon Powers and abilities: ''' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Enhanced Senses, Space-Time Manipulation (Type 1), Reality Warping (Limited), Energy Manipulation, Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Matter Manipulation (Subatomic level), Immortality (Type 1 and 8), Regeneration (High), Light Magic (Type 2), Holy Fire Manipulation (As archangel Lucifer can use holy fire), Holy Manipulation (Exorcism, Healing/Resurrection and Miracles), Non-Physical Interaction, Wing Manifestation and manipulation, Photokinesis (Type 3), Cosmic Awareness, Telepathy (With this angels can communicate each others or other beings), Illusion Manipulation (Type 2), BFR and Sealing, Shapeshifting (Full conversion), Possession (Types 1,2 and 3), Mind Manipulation (Lucifer can control others minds), Teleportation and Dimensional Travel (Lucifer can teleport between world and hell, heaven freely), Omnilingualism (angels like Lucifer can speak and understand all languages across world), Telekinesis (Type 2), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Type 1, Can control hell as he wants), Acausality (Type 1), Soul Manipulation and immunity (Lucifer can manipulate souls many ways like resurrection, healing, removing and restoration. Plus being angel don`t have soul himself and is immune to soul manipulation), Power Nullification (lower beings), Danmaku (By ), Explosion Manipulation (By ), Law Manipulation (In hell), Corruption (Type 2. Lucifer can influence others beings by injecting his own darkness to other beings), Demon Summoning, Demon Creation (can create demons), Umbrakinesis (Type 3), Dark Magic (Type 2), Demonization (can turn almost anyone to demon), Hell-Fire Manipulation (Can use hellish fire to burn his opponent), Aura (Explosive, Materialized and Fear-inducing), Resistance (to power nullification, energy-, matter-, space-time manipulation and reality warping), [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Attack_Potency '''Attack Potency]: Large Country Level, '(Lucifer should be as strong as Daniel who destroyed area of 2500 kilometers) '| Mountain Level, '(After most of his grace was stolen by Daniel his power drop to level seraph or archdemon) '| At least Large Country Level, '''(After spending year at limbo and feeding resident souls his grace returned almost same level as before, but still could not defed Daniel, but latter had still Lucifer grace at himself) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Speed '''Speed]: Hypersonic+, '''(Can move at mach 15,6 speed and react at same speed) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Lifting_Strength '''Lifting Strength]: Class M, '''(Should be stonger than Daniel) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Striking_Strength '''Striking Strength]: Large Country Class,'' (Can hurt his brother Michael and is feared by other gods and creatures around the world)'' | ''Mountain Level, (Could easiyl kill Aplha level monsters in limbo by his bear hands)' '| At Least Large Country Level, (Could still figth par with his brother Michael) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Durability '''Durability]: Large Country Level, '''(Can witstand strikes from his brother and Daniel) ''| ''Mountain Level,''' (At Limbo he countered and take punches from him) | ''Ar Least Large Country Level, (Could still go toe to toe with his brother) 'Stamina: Godly, '(Lucifer stated he has not rest from day he was created) '''Range: '''Thousands of kilometers ' [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Intelligence '''Intelligence']: '''Genious, (Lucifer is charming talker and like his father few step furter than his opponent. He has also good way talk inside ot other skin.) '''Standart Equipment *'Sword' Weaknesses: ''' *Can be angered quickly, but can calm his mind as fast '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Note: Stats ready, but there may be changes in future.... BackstoryEdit Character created by Lekmos. Appearance and PersonalityEditEdit Personal StaticticsEdit Alignment: ' '''Date of Birth: ' 'Birthplace: ' 'Weight: ' 'Height: ' 'Likes: ' 'Dislikes: ' 'Eye Color: ' 'Hair Color: ' 'Hobbies: ' 'Values: ' '''MBTI: Martial Status: ' '''Status: ' 'Affiliation: ' '''Themes: Powers and abilitiesEdit [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]: ' '''Name: ' 'Origin: ' 'Gender: ' 'Age: ' 'Classification: ' 'Powers and abilities: ' [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Attack_Potency '''Attack Potency]: ''' [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Speed '''Speed]: ''' [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Lifting_Strength '''Lifting Strength]: ''' [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Striking_Strength '''Striking Strength]: ''' [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Durability '''Durability]: ''' 'tamina: ' 'Range: ' ' [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Intelligence '''Intelligence']: ''' '''Standart Equipment Weaknesses: ''' * '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Note: Stats ready, but there may be changes in future.... BackstoryEdit Character created by Lekmos. Appearance and PersonalityEditEdit Personal StaticticsEdit Alignment: ' '''Date of Birth: ' 'Birthplace: ' 'Weight: ' 'Height: ' 'Likes: ' 'Dislikes: ' 'Eye Color: ' 'Hair Color: ' 'Hobbies: ' 'Values: ' '''MBTI: Martial Status: ' '''Status: ' 'Affiliation: ' '''Themes: Powers and abilitiesEdit [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]: ' '''Name: ' 'Origin: ' 'Gender: ' 'Age: ' 'Classification: ' 'Powers and abilities: ' [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Attack_Potency '''Attack Potency]: ''' [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Speed '''Speed]: ''' [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Lifting_Strength '''Lifting Strength]: ''' [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Striking_Strength '''Striking Strength]: ''' [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Durability '''Durability]: ''' 'tamina: ' 'Range: ' ' [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Intelligence '''Intelligence']: ''' '''Standart Equipment Weaknesses: ''' * '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Note: Stats ready, but there may be changes in future.... Category:Blog posts